There are several well-recognized, non-invasive methods by which the prostate may be examined for carcinoma. These include clinical assessment by transrectal palpation, radiographically, and indirectly by measuring serum acid phosphatase. With the recent advances in ultrasound imaging technology, the whole prostate can now be demonstrated through the accoustical pattern generated. The investigators wish to evaluate the accuracy of a gray scale ultrasound examination, which is commonly available in most hospitals for; a. detecting the presence of early prostate cancer, b. calculating the size of the gland, and c. assessing its use in followup of patients on treatment for prostate cancer. One hundred consecutive adult males who will undergo a prostatectomy or prostatic biopsy will be subjected to an ultrasound examination. The study will be analyzed in conjunction with the pathological report and correlation attempted.